1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cellular tissue dissection method and a liquid ejection device.
2. Related Art
Dissection processing is broadly employed in which a cellular tissue in a muscle, organ, tunic, blood vessel, tumor or the like is separated, severed and thus excised or stripped off. In this processing, a metallic surgical knife, electric surgical knife, laser surgical knife, water jet surgical knife or the like is used.
The water jet surgical knife dissects a cellular tissue with the impact energy of a water jet flow. The water jet surgical knife is able to dissect only the tissue without damaging any nerves, blood vessels or the like. JP-A-2008-82202 discloses a liquid ejection device as a water jet surgical knife. According to this, the liquid ejection device has a pulsation generator which applies pulsation to a fluid. The pulsating fluid is ejected to a cellular tissue, thus dissecting the cellular tissue.
If the connection between cells of a cellular tissue is strong, the cellular tissue is not separated unless a high-pressure pulse flow is ejected. With the high-pressure ejection, the surface of the tissue is separated and subsequently the high-pressure pulse flow is ejected into the cellular tissue. This may cause the tissue to be separated to a greater depth than the planned depth. Thus, there is a demand for a cellular tissue dissection method that can easily control the depth and direction in which a cellular tissue is dissected.